Top Ten Most Disturbing Hunger Games Deaths
by Yaya The Elf
Summary: While we all know the Hunger Games wouldn't be the Hunger Games without some bloodshed... here are the ten most gory ones that make you put down the book and gag.


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the Hunger Games, nor do I own any of the characters or their deaths  
_

_I got the idea from , which did "9 Most Terrifying Disney Villain Deaths". If you like this, I recommend it  
_

**TOP TEN MOST DISTURBING HUNGER GAMES DEATHS**

**Number Ten:**

Clove

_Who is Clove?_

A girl from District 2 who was either chosen or volunteered for the 74th annual Hunger Games. She has a wicked ability of throwing knives, and also has a nice collection of them, and may or may not be mentally ill.

_How did she die?_

During a very special feast (for the 74th Hunger Games of course!) she ran into a certain female tribute from District 12 that we all know and love, Katniss Everdeen. Like any person that has to kill in order to survive, she took the opportunity to attack Ms. Everdeen, including threatening to cut her lips off and punching her in the throat (that's got to hurt). Nearby, the male tribute from District 11, Thresh, overhears Clove taunt Katniss about the Careers killing Rue, how fun it was, etc. Thresh gets pretty pissed off at that, and goes over to tell Clove that killing innocent little 12-year-old girls isn't very nice and he would appreciate it if she didn't do that anymore. Wait, no, my mistake. He grabs her, holds her up in the air, screams in her face and slams a rock hard into her temple, causing a slow, painful death. Obviously, Clove did not kill Rue, and probably was only taunting Katniss for the audience, but did that make her death any less slow and painful? Nope. Even Cato was shocked by it (which is seriously saying something).

**Number Nine:**

President Coriolanus Snow

_Who is President Snow?_

The President of Panem, who smells like roses and blood, and most likely liked to torture and kill small animals when he was a kid. He's the big baddie of the series, and probably has to be the creepiest person in Panem.

_How did he die?_

During his execution, our wonderful and now slightly insane Katniss Everdeen was getting ready to put an arrow in his head, when she realizes that it was the other asshole president, Alma Coin, who had killed her baby sister Prim, not President Snow. Obviously, she was pretty upset by that, so, instead of killing Snow, she kills Coin with the arrow. Snow, being the insane, psychotic weirdo he is, finds this to be pretty funny and starts laughing his ass off. Unfortunately (or not, because, like I said, he's the baddie of the series), he forgets that he has blood sores in his throat and he's super old and starts coughing up blood as a crowd of people starts rushing around them. He starts to choke on his own blood, still laughing, and is trampled by the crowd. What a way to go.

**Number Eight:**

Mr. Everdeen

_Who is Mr. Everdeen?_

The father of Katniss and Primrose Everdeen. He was a nice guy, loved to sing and hunt, and loved his family dearly. Too bad he was never in the actual series, or even had a first name.

_How did he die?_

While he did hunt for a living, that was only his part time job, and his actual full time job-job was working in the mines, as every other man did in District 12. And on a bleak and dreary day in January, he went to the mines; same as usual, and then out of the blue, completely out of nowhere (no one expected it) the mines explode. Yep. The canary stopped singing, and the mines started to go ablaze. With the coal everywhere, this causes a great fire as you may know, and that caused the ground above them to cave in, burying most of the people, including Mr. Everdeen, leaving his wife, Mrs. Everdeen (who also doesn't have a first name) to insanity and their young children to fend for themselves. Which sucks pretty bad.

**Number Seven:**

Cinna

_Who is Cinna?_

The ultra cool, super chill District 12 stylist from the Capitol. Not only did he basically create the Girl on Fire _and _the Mockingjay, he had designer gold eyeliner. Take that, Portia!

_How did he die?_

After creating the Girl on Fire and watching her survive the bloodbath, erm, I mean, the pageant of honor called The Hunger Games, a super special, ultra awesome Hunger Games came up, called the Quarter Quell. It was time for the third one, and the super special, ultra awesome twist on this Hunger Games would be all the remaining Victors would have to kill each other. Yay! Of course, Cinna made Katniss even more awesome than she already was (is that possible?) and while saying goodbye to Fire Girl before she left for the arena, two super tough, muscle dudes burst through the doors and started beating the crap out of Cinna for no apparent reason. They beat him until he was unconscious, right in from of Katniss, and then dragged him out of the room so they could beat him some more. They beat him bloody until the chill stylist was dead. He was the first stylist to die, actually. Even when he died, he was a trendsetter.

**Number Six:**

Glimmer

_Who is Glimmer?_

An insanely hot girl from District 1 who was either chosen or volunteered to be in the 74th annual Hunger Games. While she was a Career, it didn't seem like she was a very good one, actually, being one of the first to die without even killing anyone (I know, right?). Then again, what can you expect from a girl named _Glimmer?_

_How did she die?_

While going on a nice ol' death chase with her buddies, the person they were chasing, Katniss Everdeen (damn, that girl is everywhere!) decides to run up a tree, for many good reasons, I may add. The Careers get pissed off by that, and try to get her down. All of them are pretty big babies and sore losers, as they quit after shooting a couple of arrows and Cato trying to climb and tree and failing. All of them decide to take a quick catnap, and, meanwhile _Kat_niss (catnap, Katniss… get it?) meets up with Rue, who motions to her that there's a freaking huge tracker jacker nest right above her head (you think the Careers would have noticed that). Obviously, since she's in a killing game, Katniss starts to cut the branch with the tracker jacker nest, and it falls free, landing where the Careers sleep. The tracker jackers get seriously pissed off that someone disturbed them, and start attacking the Careers, particularly Glimmer. Glimmer is stung by thousands of them many times, starting to hallucinate and get hives at the same time. Once she's been stung so many times that her body is over flowing with poison, she falls to the ground and dies, her body bloated up with green puss. Eew.

**Number Five:**

Cato

_Who is Cato?_

The insanely huge, muscular tough guy from District 2 that was either chosen or volunteered for the 74th annual Hunger Games. He has the ability to snap necks with his bare hands and has serious anger management issues.

_How does he die?_

Cato, being the bad ass he is, makes it to the final three, and what do you know! The Gamemakers had a special surprise set out of all of y'all: evil, wolf like mutts that looked like the dead tributes. Yep, that means the sexy Glimmer was all hairy now, the huge Thresh was some sort of wolf-hulk and sweet little Rue was now bread to kill. Happy Hunger Games. Obviously, Peeta, Katniss and Cato were freaked out by that, and were cornered by the mutts on the Cornucopia. Realizing that they still had to kill each other, Cato grabbed Peeta in a chokehold and started taunting Katniss, telling her that he would kill Peeta himself if she didn't shoot him or that she could shoot him, but he would end up bringing Peeta down and they would both be devoured by the mutts. Peeta motions for Katniss to shoot Cato's hand, which she does, and Cato yelps with pain and falls off the top of the Cornucopia. He is attacked by the mutts, who carry him away and torture him, beat him, and possibly feasted on his delicious flesh. And they did so for the entire night. Talk about a slow and painful death. Katniss, unable to hear his moans anymore and wanting to get the whole Hunger Games thing over with, goes over to Cato and shoots him, ending his life quickly, but not painlessly. Double eew.

**Number Four:**

Boggs

_Who is Boggs?_

Boggs is a super serious dude from District 13 who may or may not be a robot. But, hey, with a name like Boggs, you can't help but assume these things.

_How did he die?_

On a mission to take over the Capitol with the Mockingjay and the gang, they start filming some fun war propaganda for the country. When the gang starts LMFAO-ing over the silly faces people are making in order to look "determined" and "hard core" for the cameras, Boggs accidentally steps into an explosive pod, a booby trap set up by the Capitol. The pod explodes, exactly for the purpose it was created for, and literally blasts off his legs, spewing blood and leg chunks everywhere. Triple eew. Another pod starts up, and the gang takes him to a shelter for protection. There, still getting leg chunks and blood everywhere, Boggs transfers the Holo to our lovely Katniss Everdeen. A few seconds later, he dies from major blood loss and probably disgust from the mess he made. Hey, all was not lost. At least we knew he wasn't a robot by that point. After all, if a robot's leg got blasted off, I'm pretty sure bolts and oil would come out… not blood and… _chunks. _Okay, I totally just grossed myself out.

**Number Three:**

Finnick Odair

_Who is Finnick Odair?_

Whoa, whoa, whoa! You don't know who FINNICK ODAIR is? Are you serious? Well, first off, he's the extremely sexy guy from District 4 that won the Hunger Games at only age 14. Secondly, he's insanely nice and hilarious. And third, he's taken (sob).

_How did he die?_

After the disgusting death of the non-robot Boggs, the Mockingjay let's-go-destroy-the-Capitol gang heads into the sewers. After all, the worst thing they could find in the sewers was poop, and they were in the Capitol, so it would be pretty, colorful poop that smelled like lilacs, right? Nope. My mistake, the worst thing you could find down there would be gigantic, mutant Godzilla/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle like mutts that creepily whispered _"Katniss". _The jumbo lizards chased them through the sewer and led them to another pod, one that melts your flesh off of you like candle wax, which is so disturbing that the poor guy who ended up like that won't even be put on the list without me needing to make this have an 'M' rating. The little Mockingjay finds a way around that, and they're all heading out of the sewer when the mutts attack, full force. Poor, sexy Finnick is surrounded by them, and has his sexy head cut off by them. Katniss flips out, and, trying to stop the mutts from beheading the other, less sexy people on the team, throws in the Holo, saying, "Nightlock, nightlock, nightlock". This causes the Holo to explode, completely destroying what's left of Finnick's beautiful body and crushes the hearts of millions of fan girls around the world.

**Number Two:**

Darius

_Who is Darius?_

Darius is the redheaded Peacekeeper from District 12. Probably the coolest Peacekeeper in all of Panem, he befriends Katniss and even gets to flirt with her, something all of you fan boys wish you could do.

_How does he die?_

After Gale getting whipped, Darius was taken back to the Capitol and became an Avox. After the Quarter Quell disaster, however, he was taken to the Capitol torture prison of doom where the evil baddies could watch him suffer, showing the Victors that they captured what they could do to them. Darius's partner in crime (of sorts), Lavinia, was killed immediately by the electric shocks, so her death was pretty much painless, but the baddies swore it would never happen to Darius. They questioned him for information he didn't know, and he couldn't answer anyway since his tongue was cut off, so they beat him and cut off his body parts as punishment. As Peeta Mellark claimed, it took days to finally kill him. That's a lot of beatings and slicing off body parts. Hopefully it wasn't like that ancient Chinese torture method… then again, you never know.

**NUMBER ONE:**

**Primrose Everdeen**

_Who is Primrose Everdeen?_

Nicknamed "Prim", she's the little sister of Katniss Everdeen. Prim's a sweetheart, she finds the good in everyone, heals animals and defends every living soul, just like she did with that creepy cat Buttercup. What a cutie.

_How did she die?_

After the sick deaths of Boggs and Finnick, Katniss and the gang find the President's mansion surrounded by children, who are being used as human shields. A hovercraft goes over the children and sends parachutes down to them, which explode, killing and injuring them. Another hovercraft comes, this one from 13, which contains medics that will help the injured children. Our District 12 sweetheart Prim is one of those medics. She goes over to help children, and Katniss starts to call out to her, obviously scared out of her mind. Katniss gets Prim's attention, who exclaims, "Katniss!" right before the rest of the parachutes go off. Prim is lit aflame from the explosions, charring her skin and boiling her blood (most likely). She ends up dying from the extreme heat, smoke, and severe burns she got from the parachutes. This probably wouldn't have been number one, if she hadn't died right in from of her sister. And if she hadn't been only 13 years old.

_There you have it. The most disturbing Hunger Games deaths... oh, Suzanne Collins._

_-Yaya The Elf  
_


End file.
